A realeza em meu sangue não vale nada para mim
by Maaiy
Summary: 'AU- Stiles é um dos filhos do rei da Arábia. Mas ele nunca se sentiu como um. Tudo que ele queria era se misturar com o povo. Ele nunca achou realmente que podia fazer a diferença em alguma coisa. '
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf AU - A realeza em meu sangue não vale nada para mim. (É um tipo de AladdinAU, eu acho...)

Par: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Allison Argent, (Erica/Boyd? Não sei ainda)

[Rated between K and T] (Pelo menos até o Capítulo Quatro ou Cinco.)

N/A: ...No final da página.

* * *

_Capítulo Um. _

Era verão, então seu pai estava super ocupado. Logo após o almoço que Stiles conseguiu escapar dizendo que não estava com fome, um de seus empregados veio a bater em sua porta com o pretexto de entregar-lhe um prato de frutas como substituto se sua refeição. Costume comum que o príncipe fez aos 12 anos quando seu pai começou a ter problemas nutricionais e ele demandou que um prato de frutas fosse entregue toda a noite após a janta. Mas quando o empregado abriu a porta de seu quarto, ele não viu ninguém. Stiles não estava lá.

O empregado suspirou. Sebastião não era seu nome, mas Stiles só o chamava assim, então acabou se acostumando. O príncipe mais novo não estava lá. Stiles havia fugido, denovo, pela janela do quarto.

E ele tinha muita sorte de que Sebastião gostava dele o suficiente para não contar á seu pai sobre suas constantes fugas, mas é obvio que ele chamava alguns de seus guardas para procurar e tomar conta do rapaz.

Stiles tinha 19 anos quando conseguiu fugir pela primeira vez.

Não, ele tinha 14, mas daquela vez deu muito errado e ele só conseguiu machucados e broncas de seu pai, com alguns meses de castigo.

E aos 19 anos de idade, Stiles estava lá, de pé, do meio do povo da Arábia, no meio da cidade de seu pai que contornava seu castelo. E aquilo era incrivelmente _legal_.

As barracas de vendas, as crianças brincando. Mulheres á janela. Pessoas gritando, barulho de animais e carroças. E ele não sabe o que fazer primeiro. Ele tem dinheiro, ele podia comprar algumas coisas, lembranças. Seu pai provavelmente o perguntaria onde arranjou, ou não, provavelmente não, já que faz alguns anos que ele nem entra no quarto do filho, muito menos questiona seus gostos. Quer dizer, questionar ele questiona, o tempo todo, mas apenas aquelas que infligem diretamente com o gosto do Rei, então até aquele momento, nada que prejudicasse.

Mas não agora, Stiles pensou que seria melhor comprar mais tarde, afinal, ele com certeza voltaria. Uma vez ali, ninguém mais o conseguiria segurar. Nem um acidente, mesmo que isso o impossibilite por mais 5 anos, algum dia, ele com certeza voltaria.

Um grito foi ouvido, masculino, mas quando Stiles notou, ele não conseguia mais identificar o que ele queria dizer. Talvez um comerciante estrangeiro, um vendedor itinerante, ou talvez o povo dali tinha um dialeto próprio. Ele não saberia responder.

Uma bola passou correndo á seu lado e ele serviu de obstáculo para um jogo de futebol, e aquilo era tão legal. Seus olhos brilharam imaginando uma cena daquelas conhecendo consigo. Um amigo das crianças dali, todas sujas mas ninguém ligando, apenas sorrindo e se divertindo.

Aquilo era mais do que legal. E ali, ele não era príncipe nem nada real, ele era um cidadão, e ninguém estava olhando para ele. Claro que ele tomou o devido cuidado de cobrir seu rosto com uma toca, um pano por cima da cabeça e outro cobrindo sua boca. Ele era quase irreconhecível, até seus guardas ali, á uma considerável não tão grande distancia, não o reconheciam.

Era claro que ele sabia de seus guardas. Ele não era burro. A propósito. Ao contrario disso. Talvez ele fosse o segundo filho mais inteligente de seu pai, e provavelmente o mais esperto. Ele nunca ganharia de sua irmã Lydia no xadrez,claro, mas ele conseguia engana-la no _Poker_. Um jogo de cartas conhecida bastante no ocidente, que seu irmão mais velho trouxe de uma de suas viagens.

E ele sabe que foi Sebastião que mandou os guardas o procurar, é sempre ele. Que bom que é sempre ele. Ele gosta do Sebastião mais do que de qualquer outro empregado do castelo. Até da cozinheira Maria, que esta em segundo lugar de sua lista. E só para constar, Peter estava no final da lista. Literalmente último. Ele preferia _baratas_ como ajudante real, ao Peter.

Não tinha a menor ideia do porque o último braço direito de seu pai, um homem gentil chamado Chris Argent, foi expulso do cargo. Ele simplesmente não sabia, mas algo dizia que foi um motivo injusto, sem justa causa, e ele culpa tudo isso em Peter. Porque ele odeia Peter e todos os seus planos para dominar o mundo que Stiles _sabe_ que ele tem.

Os guardas olharam em sua direção, mas Stiles agiu normalmente, porque só um idiota começaria a correr. É claro que isso deixaria óbvio quem você era. E ele não acreditava que havia pessoas que ainda faziam isso.

Como esse garoto a seu lado. O moreno de cabelos volumosos olhando as frutas na mesma barraca em que Stiles estava.

Laranjas, ele via um adolescente, provavelmente alguns anos mais novo, olhá-las. Devorá-las com os olhos. E de repende tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Suas mãos agiram e ele curvou-se para juntar as frutas redondas em seus braços, apertou-as todas contra seu peito e correu.

Correu, literalmente correu, sem olhar para traz.

Isso não tinha _nada_ a ver com Stiles. Nada. Mas o jeito que o dono da barraca gritou, olhando para Stiles assim que ele havia percebido que o adolescente ainda estava lá parado, estendendo um braço, uma mão aberta o literalmente obrigou Stiles á pagar pelo o que aconteceu.

_O que?!_ Sua indignação estava óbvia. Ele tinha dinheiro, claro que ele tinha, Stiles é rico. Ele poderia comprar aquela barraca só com o saco de moedas de ouro que ele tinha no bolso. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele estava lá para se infiltrar, e não era como se qualquer um dali tivesse esse dinheiro todo.

Stiles chacoalhou a cabeça, olhou para a direção do menino que ainda estava correndo, mas rapidamente virou em um prédio e desapareceu. Os guardas reais estavam correndo atrás dele, desaparecendo junto após alguns segundos. O príncipe mais novo suspirou e tirou 1 moeda de ouro de bolso, entregou-lhe dizendo que poderia receber o troco em laranjas.

Stiles começou a pensar naquele menino. Ele não estava sujo, mas suas roupas sim, claramente usadas, a barra de sua calça rasgada e uma mancha mais clara na região dos joelhos que deixava claro que a quantidade de vezes que elas rasparam no chão era longe de serem poucas.

Stiles queria poder encontrar ele de novo. Eles não eram tão diferentes em idade, mas de mundos tão diferentes, que fez o filho do rei se sentir desafiado pela mãe natureza a _aprender_.

Ele queria aprender, sem ensinado, sentir na pele a experiência de vida dali. Ele não gostava de ter tudo que queria na mão, ele não gostava de ter que pedir para que Lydia o fizesse desafios psicológicos para ele ter o que fazer. Ele queria se aventurar. Aprender as coisas na marra. Ele queria _errar_! Errar muito, para no final conseguir e sorrir para si mesmo em satisfação.

Mas não era como se sonhos pudessem se realizar sem você perseguir eles, e obrigar eles a acontecer.

Por isso que horas depois do acidente, e mesmo pensando na possibilidade de que aquele menino talvez fosse uma má, péssima, influencia e tudo acabe dando errado, Stiles estava lá, correndo e _ainda_ procurando o menino fugitivo.

O ladrão de laranjas.

Estava escurecendo. As luzes das ruas estavam ligadas, e o sol se pondo cada vez mais. Stiles precisava voltar antes que seu pai chegasse em casa. Isso o dava por volta de 40 minutos para voltar ao castelo.

Mas ele ainda estava com aquela rede de laranjas em sua mão. Pelo jeito as laranjas aqui eram muito baratas porque só o _troco_ da moeda poderia alimentar uma família media durante um dia inteiro. Era muita laranja, e Stiles só conseguiu comer duas porque havia pulado o almoço e estava começando a ficar fraco de energia.

O príncipe decidiu voltar para o castelo, o resto das maçãs ele daria para Maria fazer um bolo. Ou ele mesmo poderia fazer um bolo. Maria disse que adorava cozinhar, e Stiles imaginava como seria essa sensação, ela era realmente boa. Claro, os outros empregados eram obrigados a limpar toda a bagunça que ele fazia na cozinha, mas seus pratos não eram tão ruins. Maria o ensinou muitas coisas, e ele aprendera, porque ele _adora_ aprender.

No caminho de volta ao castelo, Stiles notou dois outros pré-adolescentes desconhecidos encostados no muro do castelo. Sua passagem secreta era exatamente á 3 metros dali e não teria como ele voltar sem eles notarem.

Ó desgraça.

Ele apoiou-se em um prédio, talvez ele devesse esperar, mas não podia.

As duas crianças apoiadas estavam impacientes, um deles batia o pé no chão enquanto o outro apenas ficava parado. Ambos de braços cruzados.

Um era uma menina, ele podia notar pelo cabelo longo e loiro. O outro era escuro, por isso não apareceu muito na sombra. Ele poderia até se camuflar em uma. Legal.

Stiles ouviu passos correndo e uma pessoa parando na frente deles. Era o ladrão de laranjas. Que coincidência, Stiles sorriu. Mas ele não tinha certeza se deveria incomodar o que parecia estar sendo uma briga.

"-2 horas, Scott!" o príncipe ouviu a loira gritar. "Você é_ péssimo_ nisso."

"Foram os guardas!" o moreno de cabelos volumosos respondeu. "Demorei para fugir deles, ok?!" gritou.

"E cadê elas?" perguntou o de pele morena, que a gravidade da voz parecia deixá-lo mais velho.

O ladrão de laranjas que tinha nome de cachorro - Stiles não resistiu a notar isso. - abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou alguma coisa que Stiles não conseguia ouvir, mesmo com o eco.

"QUE?!" gritou a loira, auto, assustando o príncipe adolescente que se apertou mais contra sua rede de laranjas e tentou virar uma bola invisível. Ela dava medo.

"Desculpa!" Scott choramingou claramente triste e decepcionado consigo mesmo.

"E agora vamos ficar sem comer nada?" A loira perguntou entre dentes.

"Isaac está mal." o de pele morena disse, Stiles sentiu de algum modo que ele estava franzindo de irritação.

"Eu sei-Eu... Eu sei." Scott apertou suas mãos contra seu cabelo, e puxou, com força, suspirando e gritando consigo mesmo. "Porque isso teve que acontecer hoje?" ele se amaldiçoava.

Os três ficaram em silêncio.

Até Stiles ficou em silêncio, e isso era raro. Então veio com o vento. Um vento forte, fazendo Stiles fechar os olhos com força. Uma ideia, uma ideia simples e que ajudaria a todos.

Ele se levantou, e andou em direção aos três rapazes. O de cabelos castanhos volumosos logo o reconheceu, arregalou os olhos e sussurrou um palavreado indecente, antes de sair correndo. Deixando Stiles e os outros dois parados com expressões faciais confusas e amedrontadas. _Será que eles deveriam correr também?_ Stiles tinha quase certeza que era isso que se passava na cabeça dos adolescentes mais jovens.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o príncipe interveio, claro que ele iria, porque ele tinha um poder incrível quando se tratava disso.

Seus braços se estenderam, ambas mãos segurando a rede de laranjas contida a horas.

"Não pude deixar de ouvir." Stiles sorriu, dando de ombros. Ambas crianças olharam para ele em descrença. Não sabendo o que fazer.

Bem, Stiles era um estranho oferecendo coisas comestíveis, não era como se ele esperava que isso fosse normal. Mas ele queria aquilo, queria que aqueles dois jovens pegassem a rede e desfrutassem dela. Eles com certeza aproveitariam muito mais. E pelo o que ele ouviu, o quantidade de pessoas que dependiam daquele furto não era limitado a três.

E não era como se Stiles não pudesse comprar mais. Na verdade, ele até sentia vontade de comprar mais. Era uma coisa dentro dele, alguma coisa que fez seu estomago ferver com a ideia. Com a ideia de ajudar e de _dar_.

O moreno estendeu o braço e enfiou seus dedos pelos buracos da rede e apertou-os, segurando-a.

Stiles a soltou.

"Façam bom proveito." O príncipe sorriu. E essa talvez tenha sido a palavra certa, porque ambos abriram seus olhos de admiração, felicidade, _descrença_. E o sorriso talvez tenha ajudado.

Ele ouvira uma vez seus empregados comentando sobre isso. Lembrava de um deles relacionar seu sorriso com o de sua falecida mãe. Um sorriso grande, verdadeiro. Não importava se sua boca ficava torta quando fazia isso, ou que não aparecia todos os seus dentes. Era um sorriso nascido e crescido em sinceridade. E Stiles não sabia como sorrir de outro jeito.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, e com uma mão no ombro da loira, chamou sua atenção e ambos começaram a caminhar em direção á cidade.

Talvez um obrigado não teria matado, mas ele só suspirou e olhou para o muro de pedras. Sua sensação de felicidade ainda brincando em seus órgãos internos.

Era tão boa.

Ele pensava consigo mesmo que em pouco tempo, ele faria tudo aquilo de novo apenas para que aquela sensação voltasse. E faria mais e mais vezes, cada vez melhor, só para que ela ficasse, ali, para sempre.

* * *

E esse foi o teste...

Eu já escrevi mais alguns capítulos porque eu realmente gostei da ideia, mas se ninguem gostar eu posso começar de uma maneira diferente e tentar fazer a história ainda mais interessante.

Então... obrigada pela atenção. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Stiles não resistiu nem 3 dias. E ali estava ele, escondendo-se embaixo de um véu enrolado em sua cabeça, passeando e estudando o local. Ele não havia feito muita coisa na primeira vez. Ele olhava as barracas, as pessoas, mas não prestava atenção á sua volta.

As casas eram cobertas de areia, elas pareciam ter sido construída disso. A arquitetura, a madeira usava na janela e nas portas. A altura das casas coletivas, os andares deles, dos prédios, do incrível e criativo jeito que eles inventaram na ligação dos terraços. Ás vezes uma escada, um pedaço de madeira. Ás vezes ele era simplesmente coberto com mais areia dura, revestida e construída com aquele propósito.

Aquilo era incrível.

A beleza do castelo em comparação á criatividade dos cidadãos. Das ideias engraçadas e uteis na invenção de brinquedos infantis. Do suporte, pessoas ajudando umas as outras na reconstrução de um estabelecimento.

Stiles não conseguia decidir se aquilo tudo era dependência, um dos outros, ou simplesmente _independência_.

Eles eram praticamente um país único.

E novamente Stiles se perguntara _o que diabos seu pai faz nessa cidade? _Porque tudo que ele via era um povo sem dependência nenhuma.

Ele vira um deles. Um daqueles três adolescentes. O ladrão de laranjas, para ser mais exato. Mas ele não estava sozinho, ele estava acompanhado.

Uma menina, que Stiles nunca havia visto antes. Mas jurava ter_ lido_ sobre ela. Era estanha, uma sensação dessas, de que aquela menina havia saído de um livro. Seus cabelos castanhos ondulados, suas pele branca, uma roupa comprida mas refrescante ao mesmo tempo. Só faltava uma tiara, e Stiles poderia ter certeza de que ela havia saído de um de seus contos infantis. Uma menina tão adorável que, mesmo com seu estilo de borralheira, no fundo era uma princesa.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Stiles começou a sentir aquela sensação de novo. Um sorriso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto, ele contornou a multidão e decidiu se perder um pouco mais.

_Se perder_ era uma palavra legal. Porque ele literalmente se perdia pelas ruas, e quando entrava em algum local escuro, ele desviava e continuava seguindo as ruas claras.

Ele não era idiota, ele não andava só para frente, ele variava, andava para os lados e voltava, seguindo ruas diferentes, novas, com mais coisas para aprender.

E de novo, como se o destino dissesse para Stiles que _Não, não tem como não colocar desventuras em seu caminho por sabedoria_, ele se viu parado em frente á uma barraca de frutas com uma criança desconhecida á seu lado.

Dessa vez, ele tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados e estava olhando as maçãs.

Stiles inclinou a cabeça para o lado e começou a arquear uma sobrancelha. O loiro viu-o rapidamente, mas logo voltou a olhar as maçãs _super interessado_. Ele parecia até seu pai estudando os papeis sobre a mesa de jantar, com seus dedos apoiados em sua boca, enquanto a outra mão apoiava seu cotovelo. Concentrado.

Stiles podia ter corrido dessa vez, ele podia. Estava na cara o que o loiro pretendia, e ainda sim, depois dele ter se inclinado, enchido seus braços com as frutas vermelhas e sair correndo como um louco, Stiles apenas perseguiu-o com os olhos, parado no mesmo lugar.

E é claro que o dono da barraca iria obriga-lo a pagar.

E é claro que ele iria pagar. Depois de suspirar e franzir muito.

Aquilo não dava sensação boa. Aquilo não fazia o estomago, ou o coração, ou qualquer outro órgão interno de Stiles saltar, vibrar, _dançar_.

Talvez porque a experiência só acontece uma vez. Talvez porque era de noite e ele estava cansado, ou porque aqueles olhos arregalados daqueles dois jovens demonstravam sentimentos. Talvez seja porque aquele ladrão de maçãs não sabia que havia alguém ali disposto a pagar as maçãs para ele.

Stiles fez uma nota interna de começar a usar a palavra 'Obrigado' mais vezes.

* * *

"Sério isso?" sua irmã Lydia apareceu na porta de seu quarto, segurando um de seus lenços de pescoço que Stiles havia pego e usado como disfarce em uma de suas fugas á cidadela.

Stiles não achou que sua irmã iria ligar. O lenço nem sujo estava, e o mais novo apenas entrou sorrateiramente no quarto chique de princesa e colocou o apetrecho de volta em seu lugar.

"Você ousa mexer no meu closet?" seus olhos eram afiados. Ele podia jurar que a cor deles mudava de acordo com a sua expressão, mas isso deixaria Stiles mais encantado e interessado se fosse verdade, fazendo todos os tipos de atrocidades para que sua irmã sentisse todos os tipos de sentimentos possíveis.

Stiles franziu e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo.

"Você me trancava lá dentro e me fazia vestir as suas roupas." Estatou, o que era fato. E não era algo que acontecia apenas quando eles eram crianças e Stiles tinha expressão facial de um anjo assexuado. Não. Ela usufruiu de seu poder como irmã mais velha e continuou seu experimento através dos anos. Se Stiles tivesse boa memória ele diria que o último incidentes havia acontecido à menos de um_ ano_.

"Você tinha minha permissão." ela apontou um de seus dedos hidratados e macios, com as unhas pintadas e claramente bem cuidadas para o caçula. "Isso aqui." ela chacoalhou o lenço em sua mão. "Isso aqui é invasão de propriedade." ela encarava-o.

"Tá bom, tá bom, desculpa. Vem cá." ele disse não tendo nem um pingo de remorso. Aproximou-se da irmã ruiva e estendeu seus braços, chamando-a para um abraço. "Tira um pedaço e come. Eu sei que você me quer." ele caçoou sorrindo debochadamente.

A ruiva jogou o lenço na cara do príncipe mais novo e andou em direção á porta batendo o pé no chão.

"Da próxima vez," ela rangeu entre os dentes. "LAVE!" gritou, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Stiles estaria rido do quão adorável sua irmã era, se seu cérebro não tivesse entendido o segundo sentido por de baixo da mensagem.

O príncipe franziu, pegou o lenço em suas mãos e notou que ele estava praticamente limpo. Uma coisa apertou seu peito, alguma coisa ruim começou a subir seu esôfago, e não era comida. Ela queimava, como álcool, mas não exatamente igual...

Stiles olhou pela janela e viu-se refletir, seus olhos parados á cima de algumas torres velhas, prédios pobres, seus ouvidos e bochechas, queixo, refletidos á frente das casas, espalhadas pelo terreno que era a cidade. Os morros davam oportunidade para que outras pessoas pudessem construir moradia em um nível razoável, e ao mesmo tempo não tão distante do centro comercial. Algo chamou sua atenção quando seus olhos viajavam pela extensão do terreno. Um brilho, vindo aleatoriamente de uma janela em um dos prédios altos, ele espremeu os olhos para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa. Nada.

O príncipe suspirou e pensou que amanhã não era a melhor hora para fugir de novo. Ele queria. Muito. Mas ao voltar para seu quarto da última vez, seu mordomo advertiu-o com o fato de que seu pai podia a qualquer momento descobrir se seus atos secretos fossem muito frequentes.

Stiles decidiu esperar mais 2 semanas.

* * *

Ele não resistiu 5 dias.

O rei, seu pai, havia viajado em uma reunião monárquica envolvendo uma rainha da região vizinha. Arábia era dividida em várias regiões compostas e dominadas, cada uma delas, por uma família rica e poderosa. Se auto titulavam reis e rainhas conforme o tempo e a hereditariedade vieram á tona, as famílias poderosas não dominavam só o comércio, mas também o exército, que obviamente dominada o povo.

O tipo de monarquia que Stiles odiava estudar.

"Porque só estudamos a versão de desenvolvimento pela monarquia?" O príncipe perguntou para seu professor particular. "Porque não podemos estudar sobre como o povo conseguiu se alto desenvolver e virar independente?"

Seu professor arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha enquanto a outra tentava franzir.

"Porque isso nunca aconteceu." O mais velho respondeu.

Stiles suspirou.

"Eu sei, mas isso devia." Ele acompanhou a expressão de irritação na cara de seu mentor. "O que?" perguntou-lhe.

"Príncipes não podem pensar assim." Seu professor disse, sério, olhando-o de cima.

O rosto de Stiles contorceu-se de algo que ele não tinha muita certeza do que era, mas a sensação era horrível. E antes que ele pudesse responder á seu mentor, antes que ele pudesse gritar e dizer o que pensava - coisa que ele aprendera a se controlar, mas em situações de crise e indignação ele não conseguia - sobre a política, as leis, e as _classes sociais _que não merecia nem ser criada, mas no momento que abriu sua boca e tomou os primeiros goles de ar, Maria aparecera na biblioteca com uma bandeja em mãos.

"Stiles, sua aula acabou." ela sorriu, piscando para ele e voltando sua atenção para o outro canto da sala.

E por mais que ele amasse aquela mulher, Stiles não podia parar de pensar que talvez ele quisesse ter ficado um pouco mais, só um pouco, e umas boas palavras de seu vasto vocabulário que ele nunca achou que usaria, estariam sendo colocados em sentenças que faria seu professor chorar. E não de orgulho.

Stiles lançou-lhe um último olhar afiado e retirou-se do local.

Menos de meia hora depois ele estava na cozinha, ao lado de Maria, ajudando na preparação da janta. Sua função no momento era cortar cebolas, e ele estaria fazendo um trabalho ótimo se não fosse pelo forte cheiro que exalava e cobria o local, fazendo-o chorar incontrolavelmente.

"Não chora pequeno polegar." A mulher velha caçoou-o. Recebendo um ataque de palavras sem explicação, que vinha junto com risadas. "Você está fazendo isso errado." ela suspirou e aproximou-se.

Ok, Stiles pensou assim que viu a cozinheira pegar outra cebola e cortá-la em uma posição diferente, _isso_ era novidade.

"Desse jeito, você não tira tanto fedor." Ela riu da maneira casual e doméstica que tinha. Maria era cozinheira do castelo á anos, mas nunca deixou de ser do povo. Ela trabalhava e sustentava a família e nunca aceitou morar no castelo. Stiles gostava tanto dela que não ligaria se ela fosse sua mãe. Ela, pelo menos, entenderia como era ser um cidadão e conseguiria conversar com seu pai, o rei, sobre as diferenças.

Mas aquilo não era um conto de fadas.

Uma pessoa do alto nível de poder nunca se apaixonaria por um plebeu. Naquele mundo não, e era por isso que Stiles sempre preferia as fabulas de seus livros.

Naquele dia, Maria o deu mais uma aula de culinária. Não que ele precisasse, mas porque Stiles gostava de aprender. Cozinhar não tem nada a ver com pessoas que fizeram mais diferenças que as outras, nem com acordos e diplomacias, e o principal, não tinha nada a ver com seu sangue.

E é por isso que ele secretamente se imaginava em uma casa, repleta de pessoas, trabalhando todos juntos por um ideal.

Stiles, de certa forma, começara a entender Buda.

E com esse pensamento na cabeça, ele cobriu-se e pulou a janela, em direção á cidade.

* * *

As ruas estavam menos movimentadas dessa vez. Ele não sabia responder o porquê, mas ele notara isso.

Ele vira algumas das barracas abertas, a maioria fechada, e algumas crianças brincando na rua. Mulheres estendendo roupa no varal, e homens sentados em um ou outro canto fumando e jogando baralho.

O dia estava calmo, muito calmo.

Ele pensara que com a saída do rei, os ratos iriam fazer a festa. E bateu em sua própria cabeça quando pensara nas palavras que usara para fazer a comparação. Seu povo não era rato, seu povo era seu povo, e mesmo que Stiles não gostava de seu sangue, ele gostava desse fato, que aquele era _seu povo_.

A mulher com o filho no colo, o cara xingando porque perdeu em uma partida, o outro cara gritando porque o cara que perdeu a partida bateu e derrubou seu Narguilé no chão. As crianças brincando na rua, um menino de cabelos loiros encaracolados á seu lado que é exatamente igual ao menino de 5 dias atrás e ele está com a exata mesma expressão no rosto e agora está cruzando os braços pensativo olhando fixadamente as frutas da barraca e... é, ele vai roubar alguma delas de novo.

Mas dessa vez Stiles nem pensou o que estava fazendo quando sentiu que sua mão estava segurando apertado o pulso no loiro á seu lado. O adolescente era alto. Maior que o próprio príncipe, mas seu rosto deixava claro sua idade.

"Não faça isso." ele suspirou e disse gentilmente, quando o loiro tentou se soltar, olhando assustado para a cara de Stiles. Ele provavelmente nem lembrava quem o príncipe era. Ninguém lembrava já que ele passou seus 20 e poucos anos trancado dentro da zona rica da região que envolvia seu castelo, e o loiro provavelmente não lembrava nem que ele fora vítima de seu último assalto. Stiles sorriu para ele e continuou. "Eu compro para você." e assim que soltou a mão, o menino ameaçou correr. Mas olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, ele notara a dúvida, a necessidade e fome, se ele devia ou não confiar naquele estranho.

"Está tudo bem." Stiles riu, balançando uma mão. "Não sou do mal." ele gesticulou, abaixando os lenços que cobriam seu rosto, mostrando sua aparência jovem e seu sorriso sincero.

O adolescente arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

"Escolhe." Stiles apontou para a barraca, para as frutas e os olhos do loiro o acompanharam.

Ele mudava seu foco entre Stiles e as maças repetidamente, sem saber se dizia ou não. O príncipe entendia linguagem corporal, ele foi instruído á isso aos 12 anos.

"Me dê uma rede de maças, por favor." Stiles pediu ao vendedor da barraca que olhava a cena surpreso, indignado e abobalhado ao mesmo tempo. Ele logo acenou, recolhendo as maçãs rapidamente, entregando-lhe a rede e dizendo-lhe o preço.

Stiles pagou-o com uma moeda de ouro e deixou-o feliz pelo resto do dia quando não pediu o troco de volta.

Assim que Stiles estendeu a rede de maçãs para o loiro, ele rapidamente segurou-a em seu peito, apertado, e olhou para os lados, por algum sinal de vida.

"Você não vai fugir agora, vai?" perguntou Stiles brincando, para a cara de desesperado que começou a surgir no rosto do adolescente. E apesar dele ser mais alto, e aparentar não ter medo das coisas, internamente ele era quase uma criança. Uma criança que não sabia o que fazer e estava com medo.

E só por causa disso, Stiles não foi atrás dele quando o loiro fugiu.

Isso, e o fato que dessa vez ele começou a sentir fervilhante, aquela sensação que o fez voltar ali depois do primeiro dia. De fazer um gesto bom, daqueles que o dava essa paz interior e felicidade. Ele decidiu que iria fazer isso mais e mais vezes.

* * *

Era uma quinta feira quando ele decidiu aparecer de novo na cidade. Stiles recém havia terminado de almoçar e embrulhado um tipo de doce novo que Maria havia assado como sobremesa. Enquanto ambos prepararam a comida, Stiles pediu para que a cozinheira real contasse-lhe algumas histórias de seu tempo, na cidade, no meio de seu povo.

Maria sonhou acordada um pouco, batendo em sua barriga grande como se isso o ajuda-se a lembrar.

"Houve uma época que eu nunca vou esquecer," Ela começou uma história de sua infância, onde corria, pulava e fazia doces com sua mãe para vender nas barracas na cidade. Ela não gostava de ficar parada como vendedora, então ela colocava os doces em uma bacia feita de emendas de folhas de trigo e saia pela cidade, de porta em porta, de janela em janela, de salão de beleza á clinicas veterinárias. De vez em quando dava alguns doces mais velhos para os que não tinham como comprar. Sua mãe dizia que era o melhor jeito de ganhar dinheiro porque ela sabia que os doces eram bons, e quando as pessoas experimentavam, elas começavam a comprar as novas e mais saborosas ao invés de mendigar as murchas. "Foi nessa época que eu consegui comprar minha primeira maquiagem." Ela ria. "Antes disso eu passava água colorida na pele, consegue imaginar?" A história ia e vinha com voltas repentinas ao passado, e detalhes explicando coisas atuais como sua fobia por formigueiro e triturador de carne. "Eu sempre peço para o Sebastião triturar elas para mim."

"Você ainda lembra como faz esse doce?" Stiles á perguntou "Aquele que você vendia quando jovem."

Se o sorriso que Maria o dera aquela hora não tivesse feito ela subir de lugar em sua lista de pessoas favoritas, nada faria. Mas aquele sorriso foi poderoso o suficiente que o fez querer retribuir o máximo que podia.

Logo após o almoço, como dito, Stiles voltara à cidade.

Ele decidiu começar desvendando a parte Leste, porque a parte Oeste era a parte mais movimentada e de tanto caminhar ele provavelmente já decorou dois ou três caminhos diferentes para cada rua principal. O lado Leste, porem, ele havia pouco conhecido porque ela era composta mais de casas ao invés de lojas. Casas e prédios, varais presos entre uma rua e outra e o sol que batia nela era diferente. Stiles não sabia exatamente explicar, mas o ar era diferente, era mais sereno e refrescante. Não que não fosse calor, afinal era a Arábia, mas o máximo de refrescância que o príncipe conseguia encontrar fora de seu castelo era em uma sombra perto do lago.

A parte Leste tinha bastantes árvores, o que era incrível. Talvez esse seja o motivo do porque ele era tão acomodatício. E a ideia de sentar em baixo de uma daquelas árvores e sentir aquela sensação era mais do que bem vinda.

Após quase uma hora caminhando, ele sentou-se á sombra de um pessegueiro grande, enorme, mas, apesar de verde, não possuía nenhum de seus frutos. Não que isso era problema, porque Stiles ainda tinha um pacote de doces consigo.

Ele estava alternando suas ações entre comer um doce, saborear o doce - porque ele era definitivamente incrível - com gemidos e comentários - para ninguém porque ele estava sozinho, mas isso não importava - e refletir sobre qualquer que seja a primeira coisa que vier em sua cabeça. Isso durou umas boas horas.

Até que ele dormiu.

* * *

N/A: Nossa que capítulo grande, né?. -q

(Não quer confessar que tinha esquecido que estava separando a história em capítulos.)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Três.

O príncipe acordou assustado, assim que abriu os olhos e se deparou com um homem mal, com um par de gigantes olhos verdes malvados, franzindo em sua direção. Ele reagiu da melhor maneira que podia. Ou da primeira maneira que lhe veio á cabeça, pelo menos.

Stiles gritou e deu um soco no homem á sua frente.

O jovem príncipe surpreendeu-se quando sentiu que seu golpe havia acertado e surtido efeito. Porque o homem afastou-se com uma mão no nariz, gritando uma porção de palavras estranhas que Stiles nunca ouvira antes. Mas ele entendeu alguma delas, e não ficou nada feliz de ouvi-las.

"Não assuste pessoas inocentes desse jeito." Ele retrucou, levantando-se do chão. Sua posição na família real concedeu-o várias aulas de autodefesa. Mesmo que ele sempre tenha sido horrível nelas, ele sempre teve um dom em enfrentar o perigo de frente. Nunca tendo medo de encará-las.

Ok, talvez isso seja um pouco exagerado. _Nunca_ é uma palavra muito forte.

"Eu não tinha a intenção." O homem respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas sua voz ainda estava grossa, e seus dentes apertavam-se juntos, tentando segurar a dor e a raiva.

O homem era alto, não tão alto, quer dizer, alguns centímetros maior que Stiles provavelmente, porque ele não iria chegar perto o suficiente para medir o tamanho de um cara que acabou de levar um soco no nariz.

"Não sei, você parecia focado demais para alguém que estava só de passagem." Stiles franziu as sobrancelhas, passando os olhos por várias partes do corpo do desconhecido, procurando algo, canivete, faca, adaga, armas brancas em geral, qualquer coisa que dava a impressão de que ele era de fato _mal_.

O homem, entretanto, parecia entender as ações do príncipe. Ele suspirou e ergueu as mãos ao alto.

"Isaac." Ele chamou.

Stiles arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto outro rapaz aparecia.

Ele devia ficar assustado. Vindo pessoas á seu redor quando ele acabara de bater em um homem o dobro de seu tamanho, com roubas que deixavam claro sua falta de dinheiro, seria o começo de uma encrenca grande. Mas ele notou, a fim, que tal homem chamado _Isaac_ era de fato uma figura familiar.

O adolescente aproximou-se.

"Ah." Stiles soltou o ar de surpresa. Sorrindo largamente. "Oi." Ele acenou.

Isaac parou ao lado do homem desconhecido, seu rosto contorcido, incerteza, dor, coisas ruins que faziam Stiles querer colocar uma máscara no lugar.

O mais velho olhou para o adolescente, cruzando seus braços.

"Acho que esse aqui te deve desculpas." A voz grossa soou.

O príncipe entortou a cabeça para o lado. "Não... Acho que você está enganado. Ele não fez nada que deva pedir desculpas." Garantiu Stiles.

O moreno franziu. "Então isso não é seu?" mostrou-lhe um saco de moedas.

Oh, espere aí...

Stiles apalpou sua túnica e seus bolsos...

"Hahá que mão ligeira!" Ele riu, surpreso e levemente curioso. Sorrindo abobadamente.

O mais velho estendeu-lhe o saco.

"Somos arruaceiros, nós roubados para sobreviver." Ele comentou.

"Então... não me leve a mal, mas porque estão devolvendo?" Stiles não resistiu a perguntar, segurando suas moedas quando o mais velho as soltou.

"Você o assustou..." Ele olhou para Isaac pelo canto do olho.

Stiles sorriu.

"Então ele não estava planejando roubar as maçãs?" O príncipe olhou para o loiro que encarava o chão.

O menor se pronunciou.

"Desculpa."

"Ele ama maçãs." O homem mais velho disse, seu nariz parecia ter voltado ao normal. "Você deu maçãs para ele. Ele não tem direito de te roubar. Estamos devolvendo."

Stiles fez uma nota interna que se _Ciborges_ existissem, aquele homem era um.

O príncipe olhou entre ambos e para seus corpos, antes de olhar para seus pés e voltar o caminho.

O mais velho estava um pouco menos vagabundo que Isaac. Apenas porque, aparentemente, este estava com uma blusa menos rasgada e suja que a do mais novo. Ambos estavam descalços.

Stiles começou a sentir aquele formigamento de novo, assim que seus olhos voltaram para seus rostos e sua mão se apertou contra seu saco de moedas.

Ele abriu o saco e tirou um terço do seu conteúdo de dentro. Os olhos de ambos os arruaceiros arregalaram-se.

"Que tal se fizermos uma troca?" O príncipe propôs. "Eu vim de um lugar bem diferente, e eu quero saber tudo sobre aqui." Explicou.

Ambos olhando para a mão cheia de moedas de Stiles.

"Eu quero..." Ele disse. "...Saber a realidade desse povo."

O desconhecido franziu momentaneamente enquanto desgrudava os olhos da mão cheia para encarar o rosto do mesmo. Stiles sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"O que exatamente." O mais velho cruzou os braços.

"Só tudo." O príncipe riu.

Isaac, finalmente tirando os olhos da mão do príncipe, olhou para o mais velho, esperança nos olhos, um brilho que fazia Stiles querer dançar. Um sorriso cativante no rosto.

O moreno olhou para Stiles, assentindo.

"Quando?"

Stiles olhou para o céu, protegendo seu rosto com um de seus pulsos. O tempo estava fechando, ele teria de voltar antes disso acontecer.

"Sábado." Respondeu.

Issac assentiu freneticamente entre os dois mais velhos. Olhando esperançoso para a mão cheia de moedas de Stiles.

O que pobres não fazem por dinheiro.

"Sábado, 9 da manhã, aqui." O príncipe disse, usando seu pé para marcar um símbolo sem sentido no chão. "Podem me chamar de 'Máximo'." Ele riu da própria piada.

"Derek." O mais velho pronunciou. "E ninguém vai te chamar assim."

Stiles sorriu, "Derek combina contigo." E assim que se preparava para voltar, ele olhou para Isaac uma última vez, "Compre uma torta de maça. Elas estão bem saborosas essa época do ano." Piscou jogando-lhe o saco de moedas restantes.

O loiro segurou a tempo antes que ela caísse, mas seu rosto estava claramente congelado.

Stiles colocou as moedas de sua mão no bolso e voltou para o castelo cantarolando uma música qualquer.

* * *

Lydia era uma diva.

Aos 14 anos de idade foi coroada como a princesa mais linda de todo o território Asiático e Africano.

Aos 17 ela ganhou o concurso mundial de beleza. E um mês depois, o campeonato de xadrez.

Lydia tinha uma própria marca de cosméticos e produtos de beleza. Não muito popular naquela região por causa da pobreza do lugar, mas ainda sim popular no ocidente.

Jackson e Jason eram seus irmãos mais velhos. Jason havia se casado e estava atualmente reinando um território vizinho.

Jackson era um filho que a Rainha adotou quando o Rei estava em uma viajem.

Essa história varia dependendo de quem você ouve ela. Jackson era popular entre os pobres porque a noticia se espalhava facilmente quando a Rainha decide tomar conta de um bebe abandonado de rua.

Ele tinha pouco mais de 5 anos quando apareceu dormindo no estábulo do castelo, rosto inchado de lágrimas e várias cicatrizes pelo corpo. Foi a cozinheira que o encontrou, Maria. Ela planejava levá-lo de volta à sua casa quando a criança esperneava e gritava insanidades sobre não ter permissão para voltar. Jackson correu pelo castelo e se escondeu em um dos armários onde Lydia, com pouco mais de 4 anos, o encontrou ao seguir os barulhos estranhos.

A Rainha o encontrou logo em seguida. Maria tentou explicar que ela arranjaria um jeito de que a criança pudesse voltar, mas ela continuava recusando-se a qualquer coisa relacionada á cidade e as pessoas que moravam por lá. Suas feridas foram tratadas e recebeu tratamento de uma criança convidada. Ele era extremamente tímido e apesar de sempre se recusar a responder qualquer coisa que Lydia perguntasse, ele respondia a vossa Rainha, tanto quando aos outros adultos.

Jackson era constantemente mal tratado e por não ter amigos ele não conseguia ter suporte o bastante para sobreviver ao mundo em que vivia. Depois de breves histórias e afirmações a Rainha havia se apaixonado pelo menino loiro.

O Rei não ficou muito feliz quando voltou de sua reunião com uma criança a mais no castelo. Apesar de a Rainha ter o convencido, ele nunca olhou Jackson como seu filho. Porque Reis são pessoas de alto nível e um arruaceiro não tinha direito de ter tal nomeação.

Mas Jackson se mostrou, entre tanto, confiante e trabalhador o suficiente para que o Rei desse-lhe sua benção e a oportunidade de um cargo alto como chefe dos guardas de batalha reais. E ele não se mostrou arrependido ao longo dos anos.

Apesar de o castelo ser cercado, todos acabam sabendo quando uma criança nasce. Pois sempre à festas e comemorações na ala rica do território. Então quando a Rainha deu a luz a seu último filho, todos ficaram sabendo.

O problema é que crianças crescem.

O Rei tinha de fato 4 filhos. E apesar de todos saberem do rosto famoso de Lydia, da popularidade de Jackson que estava sempre junto aos guardas, e de seu irmão mais velho que comemorou sua união em todo o terreno incluindo a ala pobre, Stiles... nunca apareceu em público.

Então, um bebê que você viu á 19 anos atrás, é realmente mais difícil de reconhecer quando este reaparece á sua frente.

Não que Stiles vá reclamar, porque se ele fosse reconhecível ele não poderia estar onde estava agora. Embaixo do velho pessegueiro ao lado do que ele lembrava ser uma imagem parecida do símbolo sem sentido que havia desenhado dois dias atrás.

O dia estava bastante ensolarado e ele tentava se lembrar de sua aula de astronomia em que ele aprendeu a ler meteorologia, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito por causa da ansiedade que fazia sua perna inquieta só de imaginar nas coisas que ele veria em pouco tempo.

Eram 9 horas e pouco da manhã quando o jovem rapaz com nome de Isaac apareceu sorridente juntando-se embaixo da grande árvore. Junto a ele vinha outra figura familiar, apesar de Stiles não recordar do nome.

"Bom dia." Acenou o príncipe quando estes estavam próximos o bastante.

"Bom dia Senhor Máximo." Cumprimentou o loiro, um sorriso ainda grande no rosto. "Seremos seus guias hoje." Ele curvou-se de maneira respeitosa, cutucando o moreno á seu lado com o cotovelo para que o mesmo repetisse a ação. Ele o fez, contra gosto.

"Isaac, eu estava brincando quando disse para me chamarem assim." Stiles levantou uma de suas mãos pedindo silenciosamente para que ambos pudessem voltar á posição normal. Ele sabia o protocolo de apresentações formais, ele era um príncipe oras.

"O Senhor prefere outro nome, senhor?" Perguntou o mesmo, agora levemente nervoso.

O moreno á seu lado começou a tremer, olhando desesperado entre o mais velho e seu colega.

"Não, só... gente, _relaxa_." Stiles pediu, tentando aparecer inofensivo atrás de um sorriso amigável no rosto. "Não há porque ser tão polido, ok?" Ele assegurou.

Os dois se entre olharam.

"...D-Devemos tratá-lo como um homem de classes alta porque o s-senhor pagou pelo nossos serviço." Ditou o moreno como se tivesse decorado uma frase. O que provavelmente foi o que aconteceu. Até os erros gramaticais.

Stiles suprimiu uma risada porque não sabia exatamente como ambos iriam reagir á tal ato.

Aqui _era_ engraçado ao mesmo tempo em que era levemente preocupante.

Stiles trazia consigo uma pequena bolsa de pano atravessado, dentro havia uma garrafa de água potável e uma sacola com novos biscoitos recém-assados da Maria. Suas roupas eram literalmente as mesmas da primeira vez que havia ido á cidade, com o véu que pegara emprestado de Lydia em volta de sua cabeça. Ele não estava nem um pouco representável como o homem de classe alta que era. Ele nem queria ser tratado como um. Hoje era apenas um dia em que Stiles planejara colocar todos seus dons artísticos para se disfarçar como um viajante de classe média procurando saber sobre a vida do povo daquele local.

Ele realmente esperava que isso desse certo.

"Eu preferiria que não." Ele sorriu casualmente, tentando acalmar os meninos á sua frente. "Vocês podem me chamar pelo meu nome e tratar-me apenas como um de vocês. Seria melhor para todos nós."

Isaac trocou mais olharem com seu colega. Scott, o príncipe se lembrou, por causa da piada do _nome de cachorro_. Que combinada bem com a cara que ele estava fazendo naquele exato momento.

_O que a gente faz?_ Sussurrou o moreno.

_A Erica disse para sermos requintados, _Ele deu de ombros,_ Eu não sei de mais nada_.

Scott olhou para onde Stiles, sua cara igual á de um cachorro nervoso e perdido e dessa vez Stiles não aguentou a risada. Mas antes que os mais novos se sentissem de fato ofendidos e corressem como das várias vezes que acontecera, ele escondeu o sorriso atrás de uma, duas tosses, e voltou á posição séria que estava antes.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou, quando ambos voltaram sua atenção ao príncipe.

Isaac assentiu com a cabeça e coçou a nuca pensando em como continuaria a apresentação.

"Então... Como podemos o chamar?" Ele perguntou incerto, gesticulando.

Dizem que não se devem dar informações pessoais a estranhos, "Meu nome é Stiles." Mas então, Stiles não seu nome verdadeiro, afinal.

* * *

N/a: Então eu pesquisei sobre pessegueiros porque a princípio não há indícios desse tipo de árvore em áreas como essa em que estou citando na história, MAAAAS eu fui mais á fundo e eu vi que há possibilidade de criar uma. Climas como a dessa cidade a qual os personagens vivem pode ser favorável se por acaso ele não for do norte ou muito ao centro, então como o país é grande quero deixar informado para quem quiser saber, que essa cidade estaria próxima do litoral, como Mecca e Tait (porem um pouco mais elevado do nível do mar) mas muito mais antiga como as cidades velhas da Syria ou da Itália só que com areia ao invés de asfalto, e barro, madeira e pedras ao invés de cimento.

Enfim, é isso. Capítulo curto, eu sei. Obrigado aos leitores. E aos que leem e não postam comentários: também amo vocês.

Não sei se esse capítulo foi agradável ou não, mas o próximo capítulo vai ser melhor, eu prometo.


End file.
